Cuphead: Hellboys
by GlazzCement
Summary: (WARNING: Alternative Universe) Cuphead has done it this time. Not only has he grown up to become a teenage delinquent, but he also crippled the family budget. Getting tried of bailing Cuphead out, Elder Kettle thinks it's about time for Cuphead to get a job. Should be too bad, right?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The issues were real

In an isolated cottage surrounded by a bundle of trees lived an elder kettle named…well…Elder Kettle. With said kettle, lived two teenage cups named Cuphead and Mugman. Both youngsters lived with the elder kettle for most of their lives, resulting in them to live by his rules: no rough-housing or fighting, NEVER disrespect him, obey his commands, always come back home better curfew, rada rada rada. These rules were never a problem for one of the cups; as a matter of fact, the cup, Mugman, (rarely) ever gotten into trouble. Cuphead, however, was usually "the Cain" of the two brothers. He has been in trouble for petty acts such as shoplifting, vandalism, underage drinking, disturbing the peace, and gambling as a minor.

 _The issues were real_.

Of course, Elder Kettle has dealt with his young grandson's behavior; however, it has proven to be a fruitless task to rehabilitate the young cup. Cuphead would continuously get into trouble within the confinements Inkwell Isles. To make these worse, it was interfering with the family's income. Fine after fine, it crippled the household's savings. Cuphead's sporadic behavior was getting out of hand. One day, Elder Kettle has had enough of Cuphead's irresponsible natural, so he came up with an easy solution.

"I HAVE TO GET A JOB!?" exclaimed a surprised Cuphead. He wore a black sweater along with red overalls. He also sported light-tan shoes he wore from his latest birthday. His nose was affixed to the shape of a jellybean and his cup-shaped head remained the same over his youth.

"I'm sure I'm the only one in the house with hardened ears," respond the elder kettle. "Yes. It's about time one (or both) of you to get a job. This old kettle won't be here for long and YOU need to learn how to be more mature and responsible."

He was sitting at the kitchen along with a silent Mugman. He replicated Cuphead's attire, only except for royal blue overalls rather than red. He was told by his grandfather to calculate the cottage's monthly savings. Over the years, Elder Kettle recognized Mugman's algebraic credentials and encouraged him to pursue in the field. A young Mugman agreed to do so; a teenage Mugman, however, had grown bored of numbers, but didn't want to upset his granddad. Anyway…

"Ahhh! Do I have to, Elder Kettle? Money can't be that big of an issue, right?" argued Cuphead.

Right on cue, Elder Kettle pinches the temple of his nose in annoyance while Mugman simply looked up and stared blankly at Cuphead as if he said something retarded. Elder Kettle spoke form his position to Mugman in an irritated manner.

"Mugman?" he said.

"Yes, Grandpa Kettle?" Mugman respond.

"How much was our monthly savings before paying Cuphead's fines?"

"Ummm…256G, sir."

"And how much was Cuphead's fines in total?"

Mugman silently thought. "220G, sir."

An audible groan escaped Elder Kettle's lips and a guilty Cuphead stood quietly as he prepared for a verbal execution.

"220G!" the old kettle stated. "220 gold coins down shitter all because you wouldn't listen to what hell I told you to do! It's simple: GET YOUR ACT TOGETHER! And what did you do? Tell me!" the enraged elderly impatiently tapped his left foot on the floor, awaiting a scared Cuphead's response.

Cuphead nervously taps his foot on the floor, hoping that it would help him come up with a logical reason for his actions. It wasn't working.

"I-I um…damn." Cuphead stuttered. He was speechless.

"I thought you'd say that." spoke the kettle. "No doubt ya feeling sorry now. But _sorry_ won't refill our income, now will it?" he questioned. Cuphead silently shakes his head. "Of course. Now, Mugman will accompany you in your search for work. I can't stress this enough, STAY OUT OF TROUBLE." The elder sternly commands.

Once again, Cuphead responds quietly. Without a word, he exits the cottage along with Mugman following behind him. Alone in the cottage sat a tired Elder Kettle. He sighs and rubs his temples.

"Oh, what am I going to do with you, boy?"

"Woah. Elder Kettle sure was pissed, huh?" spoke Mugman in hope of icebreaking the ice between him and his trouble brother. They were making their way through the clearing that led to the rest of Inkwell Isles. Mugman guessed that his sibling wasn't ready to converse, so he chose to admire the scenery. There wasn't much to describe; a few trees here, a few people there, the forest areas were dull, but it was home. Mugman notices the lack of footsteps from his brother and turns around to find his brother looking from the bridge.

"You okay, bro?" he questioned.

Cuphead said nothing. His stare ranged to the far ocean were a large fin was barely visible. Cuphead reached into his pocket and slowly withdraws a pack of cigarettes. He turned to face his brother for a split second before picking one from the pack. He places it in his mouth and lights it. Of course, he knew Mugman didn't like what he was doing, but he also knew wouldn't tell (if he didn't have to). Cuphead takes a long drag and puffs out the cloud of nicotine in perfect rings. Mugman gives him a disapproving frown.

"You seen me smoke before." Cuphead said. "Why are you still giving me that look?"

"Because YOU know how Elder Kettle feels about it." Mugman retorted. "Those were one of the very things Elder Kettle wanted us to avoid using." It was true; Mugman knew Cuphead smoked. And he HATED it. But, of course, he never told their grandfather about his brother's idea of "proper stability".

Cuphead sighed and continued to stare into the ocean. He was clearly suffering from a deep depression. What was the cause of it? Mugman had no clue. Why else is he constantly getting into trouble? Was he lost? Was he seeking attention? Did something happen? _Has_ something happened? Is he trying to impress someone? Did he hang with the wrong crowd? Wait, of course he did. Mugman loved his brother, but he knew they grown apart. Mugman has seen Cuphead with other kids performing scandalous acts. That begs to question; what is wrong with his brother?

Mugman looks up to see his brother finish his smoke break and watched him throw the fag into the water. He sighs once again and turns to meet Mugman's gaze; only this time, he wanted to have small talk.

"What do you think about me?" he asked. "Do you think…I'm worthless?"

"No." Mugman neutrally responds. "You're not worthless; you're just stressed." The two siblings stared into each other's eyes. A tense atmosphere thickens around them and they enter a telepathic argument.

 _You're acting out._

 _How do you know?_

 _I can tell._

 _Oh, can you smartass?_

 _Yes._

 _Dork._

 _I want to help you._

 _Nerd._

 _Why are you insulting me?_

 _Looooser._

 _STOP IT!_

 _Naw, I like it._

 _You're a sadist._

 _Am I smartass?_

 _Yes. And apparently a masochist._

 _I'll hurt you._

 _Why?_

 _I'll be your end._

 _Please stop._

 _I'll drown you._

…

"Come on," Cuphead says. "let's go find some work." He brushes pass Mugman and continues to walk ahead.

"Yeah. Lead the way." agreed Mugman. The two made their way farther into Inkwell Isles on a journey for employment.

 **AAAAAANNNND THATS IT! I hope you all enjoy this first chapter! This is my first ever fanfiction and I hope to continue making more with the support of you guys! I am open to ALL forms of criticism and will appreciate your honest feedback.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The fox

 **WARNING: An OC has appeared**

Cuphead was not doing well.

Over the past week, Cuphead applied for over ten different jobs, but none chose to accept him. The reasons can range from his criminal record, his reputation, or his lack of experience. Clearly, Cuphead was not getting anywhere. Him and Mugman were strolling through the 3rd Isles for anything eye-catching. Honey Company? Nah. Buck's Rifles N Arms? Nope. Dr. Kahl's Warehouse & Junkyard? Why? Cuphead was beginning to lose hope in his endeavor until he spotted a help wanted poster displayed near the beach's entrance.

"The Devil's Casino?" asked Mugman. "I think that's the last place you should ever consider working." Mugman knew that Cuphead was an impulsive gambler. His habit would most likely get in the way of his duties.

"You got any other places that would LOVE to hire me?" Cuphead retorted.

"Well…" Mugman began. "Bon Bon's Candy Parlor, Billy Bobb's Brewery, Phill's Grill, Shim Sham Ribs & Ham, Woody's Toy Factory, Ti- "

"I GET IT." Cuphead intervened.

"You asked." shrugged the mug. "Anyway, are you even old enough to work there? Let alone walk in?"

"I'm 15." Cuphead replied.

"You're 14 ½." corrected Mugman. "And the last time I checked, you have to be 21 to be able to get in, and is NO way way you'll get in without sneaking, if you're lucky."

Right on cue, a demonic grin surfaces onto Cuphead's face. A smart Mugman caught the look and acted immediately.

"Ohhhhhh no." Mugman insisted. "Nuh uh. Nope. Hell no! You are NOT sneaking in there! Do you know how much trouble you will be in if you get caught!? It's bad enough as you are now; you don't need trespassing added to the list!"

"Woah. Calm down, baby bro." replied Cuphead. He painted a crooked smirk. "Now, why would I do that? That's stupid." Mugman was glaring daggers at Cuphead. He KNEW he would do that. The two engaged in another mental brawl.

 _That is a dumb idea!_

 _But an idea, nevertheless._

 _It's dangerous!_

 _Like me._

 _It's criminal!_

 _Liiiike me. :)_

 _It's juvenile!_

 _Liiiiiiiiiiike meh. :)_

 _STOP IT! WHY WON'T YOU LISTEN TO ME!?_

 _Because….THIS!_

Before Mugman could retort, Cuphead grabbed him by the arms and launched him into the nearest trash bin, shutting the lid.

"Sorry bro. You're a liability!" He then makes a mad dash for the casino, leaving behind an angry and filthy Mugman. Fueled by rage, he chases after Cuphead all through the 3rd Isles, going into Inkwell Hell.

Cuphead was standing outside by The Devil's Casino, cackling at a trash-covered Mugman. Mugman pinned the laughing cup to the wall, holding him by the collar.

"I. HATE. YOU." growled the mug. His face had old candy wrappers glued to his face, making Cuphead roar in laughter. He continued to glare at his laughing brother; he deeply considered punching him in the gut. After another ten minutes of laughing, Cuphead wipes the tears in his eyes away.

"I'm...hehehehe…I'm sorry." chucked Cuphead. He moves his brother's hands off his collar and takes removes the candy wrappers from Mugman's face. "Ahh lighten up, bro. It was a joke." Cuphead put up a joyful smile.

"…that was a cruel joke, BRO." Mugman coldly responds. "And I should have known it was a sick trick to lead me here."

"Yep." Cuphead chimed.

"You're a piece of shit." Mugman argued.

The cup did nothing but grinned at his brother. He moved to grab a nearby crate and uses it to boost himself over the casino's gates. Mugman stared in sorrow as he watched his brother walk inside the casino. He felt a deep growing pain inside him; he didn't like it. He decides to follow him to make sure he's alright.

He repeats the process of getting over the gate, only landing on his back rather than his feet. He cautiously enters through the casino doors, where a waiting Cuphead was sitting on a random chair.

"I knew you'd follow me in." he chimed. "You always did love playing follow the leader."

Mugman didn't respond to him; he merely cringed.

"What?" Cuphead questioned.

"Just go and ask the boss for a job, dipshit." the mug growled.

Cuphead puts his hands up defensively. "Woah. Chill there, bruh." He replied. "A joke is not a dick; don't take it so hard."

Mugman sighs and points for his brother to go into casino, in which he happily did. Upon entry, the brothers were stunned at the amazing décor within the casino. International liquor! Exotic foods and beverages! Golden tables and slot machines EVERYWHERE! At least 15 floors tall! It was everything a casino would have and want to keep.

Of course, their sight-seeing was short lived after a fox waiter wearing powdered-blue silk tuxedo stepped into their field of view. His facial features demonstrated his curiosity; he clearly knows the boys' presence felt out of place. Hell, they're not even wearing representable clothing.

"Are…you boys lost?" he asked. The red fur on his body was smooth and pressed; the whiteness of his teeth declared his supremacy over the boys. They are not worthy enough to look into his green eyes; he was better than them.

"Um…" Mugman mustered. He didn't have any response ready for the sleaze. Cuphead, however, wasn't dumbstruck.

"Yeah. Can we speak with your boss? I'm looking for a job an- "he was interrupted by the fox after he moved his hand in from of his mouth. He then motioned them to follow him towards the elevator. It was guarded by two large dogs with dog tags labelling their names, Cain and Abel.

"We may have fresh blood." The fox tells the guards. They glared at the two boys, but knew they were with him. They ignored them and continued to stay on watch. The fox calls the elevator.

"I don't know about this, Cuphead" whispered Mugman. "This feels a bit odd."

"What? Come on, I haven't been denied yet; it's going great so far!" Cuphead chimed.

"I hope so…"

They enter the elevator behind the fox, watching him press the button for the top floor. They stood on the opposite side of the elevator, looking over the fox. He wore a plastic grin on his face during the elevator ride, making the boys anxious.

"You boys nervous?" he spoke. His voice seemed to increase gravity as it weighed on the cup brothers. "I understand; I felt the same way when I was your age." That seem to have done it; Mugman was sweating bullets, while Cuphead raised his eyebrow.

"O-our age?" Cuphead replied.

"Yes." replied the fox. "I've worked here since I was 14."

….

….

….

"By the way, my name is Ylvis."

 **Chapter 2…CLEARED!**


	3. Mock Chapter 1

Mock Chapter 1: A sweet gal

 **Let's check on that candy chick for a bit**

Princess Bubbleg- I mean Baroness von Bon Bon was conversing with a strange guest in her throne room. It was one of those meetings her candy subjects (slaves) dubbed as 'me-rrior chats'. She was sitting at a rounded table clothed in a milky silk covering. On top of it stood erected was a pink vase with dewy nosegay.

Sitting across her was a tall mirror with her reflection looking back at her, mimicking her delicate movements. Gazing back at her beautiful face widen the smile present on Bon Bon's face. She loved admiring her appearance and choice of fashion daily. In fact, today, Bon Bon was feeling…aggressive.

Instead of wearing her usually pink regal dress and lady gloves, she decided to give the royal dress code the middle finger. She was now wearing a burgundy pencil skirt, a burgundy vinyl jacket, dark stockings, and…a black bra. Wow.

Bon Bon intentionally didn't put on a shirt, for she thought it was unneeded. Considering how she rarely ever leaves her castle to do ANYTHING and how she spends a LOT of her time alone, she thought of it as being individualized.

 _Yeah. Be you!_ she thought.

"My, my dear Baroness," she said to her double. The candy girl chuckled at herself, "it's not every day you walk around wearing THAT! In your kingdom of all places! Don't you have a father!? What would he do if he saw you walking around like the Devil's skank!?"

She eagerly listened to her false-self's response. Silence over took the room and a lip-curving Bon Bon nodded her head to the mirror's non-existent message. She fixes her demeanor and responds.

"Huh? He'll be furious? Oh ho ho weeeeeell…he's dead. So, why should I care about what a dead MAN thinks about a FEMALE queen!?" She laughs at her sexist comment. It carried on for a good 12 minutes. It was comedy gold, that's all.

She not crazy. I promise you.

On the other side of Baroness's throne door, a gumball machine on legs and a flying waffle were listening to their ruler's 'conversation'. The cringe was real.

They decided to leave her to herself before she randomly opens the door and catches them. The two were discussing what they heard.

"She fuckin lost it, Waf!" said the gumball machine. "What happened to her? Ever since she signed her soul to the Devil, she's been acting very strange."

"I feel ya, GB." respond the waffle, "Talking to herself, admiring her reflections, dressing irregularly, I think it had something to do with asking for eternal beauty and immortality. Not to mention, she always locked away in her throne room doing god knows what."

The two heard the throne room door open and their ruler's footsteps venturing to their location. The two naturally to her as she passes by them. After walking a meter, she suddenly stops dead in her tracks.

...

...

...

"Where…are they?" she said with venom in her voice. Her head slightly twitched.

"Your highness?" Gb questioned. "What ar- "

"My…mirrors I told you to have installed a week ago?"

"Um…you…didn't tell me to install any mirrors malady."

"Oh…haha…hahaha…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The two watched in complete horror as their queen of candy laughed maniacally in the empty hall. After a minute passed, she spontaneously ceases her laughter and reaches into her hair, pulling out a bronze hammer. GB saw this and acted on instinct.

"W-w-what I meant wa- "

"No no NO!" she interrupted, "I heard what you said! You insubordinate, bloof!"

Before GB could respond, Baroness swung the hammer against his glass head, breaking it on impact. Gumball were scattered all over the hallway and GB's shouts were heard all over the castle. She went over to finish him off until Waf blocked her path.

"Your highness! Please, we will have them installed today! Please, just show mercy! He was being an idiot! We all were!" Waf pleaded.

Bon Bon stared at him in irritation before inhaling deeply and breathing out. She drops the hammer onto the floor and rubs her temple as sweat began to surface on her soft skin.

"Very well. As you were." she turns and leaves the chaos she caused behind her.

"I need a drink."

As the 'sweet gal' was leaving, Waf was trying to help his injured friend back on his feet.

"More like a straitjacket." he whispered out of earshot. After a few minutes of failed attempts, he finally manages to lift up GB, using the wall as leverage.

"Are you okay?" Waf asked. GB's tongue was hanging out his mouth.

"..."

"Helloooooo."

"...my...balls." GB whispers.

"Wha?"

"MY BALLS!" GB shouts. "I DROPPED MY BALLS!"

 **Woah. I've been inactive for a few months. I'll try uploading biweekly and making longer chapters. Speaking of which, how do you like my 'mock-chapter'? I plan on doing these as often as I can. They're short, but I hope you all like em anyway.**

 **-DatglazzyBoi**


End file.
